


stolen (mistletoe) kisses

by mercuryxv



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Mistletoe, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sap!! sap!!! sap!!!! that's it folks, self indulgent to the max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercuryxv/pseuds/mercuryxv
Summary: Dimitri’s crown over heels for Felix. Conveniently, there's still some mistletoe hanging up to sweeten his bland Yule night.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	stolen (mistletoe) kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted anything on this site since 2017?? wow. I'm totally posting this on impulse because it's the first dimilix drabble I've felt any amount of satisfaction with and I'm so very soft for them.. 🥺 happy holigays, enjoy!!!

Another midnight tryst; a holiday rendezvous, Dimitri thinks, sentimentally.

He has been king for three years now and his relationship with Felix has become something..softer over time. Solidarity in political chaos and in smoothing the post-war Fódlan turmoil had brought everyone back together, though there are still personal demons they battle to this day. 

It was last year when they were alone in his office, Felix heated and reprimanding him for neglecting his well-being that Dimitri was struck with the urge to kiss the frown of thinly veiled concern from his heart halting handsome face. And after a moment of hesitation, fear of ruining their recently mended friendship, he took the plunge and was pleasantly surprised to find that Felix was more than receptive. Even now the memory of Felix’s slender fingers twisting in his hair and tugging him down to kiss him deeper with equal fervor made him euphoric and brought color to his otherwise pale complexion. 

In the present moment, Felix was leading him through the empty, dark corridors of the castle. The Yuletide ball had ended little over an hour ago, a tiresome event that was only bearable with the company of his former classmates and professor, and meeting Felix’s dark amber gaze across the ballroom between uncomfortable waltzes with their respective dance partners. Of which Dimitri had several, out of courtesy. 

But even the soreness of his feet didn't stop him from eagerly following Felix to his bed chambers. 

They were approaching another winding hall, when he spotted the white berry ornament pinned atop the archway. He came to a stop, forcing Felix to come to a standstill with him as he gently tugged his hand. 

Felix turned to him with a quirked brow and inquisitive stare. 

”Look up,” Dimitri said with an upward nod of his head. 

His lips twitched with an effort not to grin as Felix did and began to turn scarlet, sputtering something about the king being an ”insatiable, mushy fool.” Well, he wasn't wrong. 

”Ah, but Felix, you're the one who gave me this incurable, lovesick condition,” he teased, unable to help himself as Felix’s long suffering reactions amused him so. 

The master swordsman didn't disappoint, groaning and whacking his shoulder with the palm of his hand after disentangling their fingers. 

”Stop it; you're embarrassingly sappy. It's only because it's you that I’ll indulge this, though.” 

Felix wetted his lips and met Dimitri’s gaze head on, his ears slowly tingling red at the tips to match his flustered face as he fisted his hands in Dimitri’s shirt to pull him down into a surprisingly tender kiss.

Though he was a good deal taller, Dimitri all but melted into the touch and wrapped his arms around Felix’s waist to bring him into a closer embrace. Felix’s lips were like a smooth balm against his chapped ones and he reveled in the closeness, the intimacy of the simple act.

There could be nothing better than loving Felix. He was quite certain there was nothing more natural, either, it had always come to him as intrinsically as breathing.

He dearly wished these moments could last longer. Perhaps one day they would, should Sothis answer his prayers. If all went well, she just might when Dimitri properly courted him at the beginning of the new year.


End file.
